Sneaking Up On A Shota And His Beast
by Kasanelover
Summary: What happens when Dell decides to sneak up on Teto and Piko? I do not own the Vocaloid or Utauloid in the story.


**TAKE THE ADVISE FROM THIS STORY! NEVER SNEAK UP ON A SHOTA AND A CHIMERA!**

It was a warm summer evening when Teto Kasane and Piko Utatane were outside, enjoying the beautiful night sky and the wonderful breeze. No one was around and everything was quiet. So quiet, they could hear each other's heart beat.

"Oh Piko. Tonight's beautiful and peaceful." Teto said passionately.

"Yes. Without Ted bothering us and everyone doing their own thing, everything's peaceful tonight." Piko said.

Teto giggled and hugged Piko's arm. Piko kissed Teto's head and ran his USB tail through her drills, making them long, straight, pony tails. He then fiddled around with Teto's ahoge. Teto moved her hand on around Piko's belly, making Piko wag his tail.

"I love you so much, Teto." Piko said.

"I love you too, Piko." Teto said. She kissed Piko on the lips.

Piko pulled Teto in for a long tongue kiss. He wrestled Teto's tongue a bit before finally getting a chance to move around her mouth. Teto moaned a softly in Piko's mouth and wrapped her serpent tail around a small portion of Piko's waist.

"_I will ravage you_. " Piko whispered seductively in Teto's ear.

"_Take me_." Teto whispered seductively.

Piko kissed Teto again and moved slowly down her face and to her throat. He kissed and licked her throat, making her moan softly. While Piko and Teto were 'playing' around a bit, Dell Honne, Haku's brother, was watching them from behind a far away bush, smoking a cigarette like always.

"Those two. Banging each other everywhere they go." Dell said to himself. He inhaled more cigarette smoke.

Teto moaned from the distance as Piko did as he told her, still fully clothed.

"Hmmm...I wonder." Dell said. He approached Piko and Teto slowly with a cigarette still in his hand.

While making his way to Piko and Teto, he jumped in nearby bushes to make sure they didn't see him coming. It only took him minutes to get to Piko and Teto. He prepared to touch both of them.

"1...2...3!" Dell whispered to himself. He yanked both PIko and Teto's tail.

Piko and Teto became startled and screeched in both fear and pain. Dell backed away from the two teens and watched as they moved around like animals. Seconds into Dell's fun, Piko and Teto jumped on Dell and practically attacked him.

"OUCH! GET OFF!" Dell yelled.

Piko and Teto ignored Dell's demand and hit him with whatever they could find, their hands, and their tails. Eventually, Teto and Piko grabbed two rocks and prepared to hit Dell in the dead with them.

"WAIT!" Dell yelled.

Piko and Teto stopped and stared at Dell.

"What are you doing here?" Piko asked.

"Um...that's...nooonne of yooouuurrr business!" Dell replied nervously.

"You were spying on us, weren't you?" Teto asked.

"Yes." Dell replied immediently.

"Stalker." Piko said.

"Shut up!" Dell said.

"Why would you do that?" Teto asked.

"And why would you yank our tails?" Piko asked.

"Because I had nothing better to do and I wanted to see how you guys would react if I pulled your tails while getting it on." Dell replied.

"Well, now you know." Piko said.

"And it resulted in you being in a world of pain." Teto said.

"You got that right." Dell said.

"You'll probably be dead if you do it again." Piko said.

"I'm not gonna do it again...I hate getting hit by you guys. It's like getting attacked an army of rats and squirells." Dell said.

Piko and Teto rolled their eyes and set the rocks down.

"Can you leave us be already?" Piko asked.

"Yeah, alright." Dell replied. He got up from the ground and limped away.

"Good riddens." Teto said.

"Right...now where were we?" Piko asked seductievely. He kissed Teto's cheek.

"Oh Piko." Teto said. She kissed Piko on the lips.

Meanwhile *Hours later*...

Dell was still limping. Just not home...yet. Instead, he limped to someone else's home.

"Here we are." Dell said. He hit to the doorbell 3 times.

_Ding dong. Ding dong. Ding dong._

No _immediate_ respone. He hit the doorbell again.

_Ding dong._

Still no _immediate_ response. Dell became irritated and hit the doorbell continously until someone finally answered the door. Teto's brother, Ted opened the door and stared at Dell rather paranoid.

"Ever heard of patience?" Ted asked.

"No, anyway, I think your sister and brother-in-law broke my leg and my toof." Dell said.

"First of all, it's _'tooth'_, not _'toof'_. Second of all, why would they do that? And Piko's not my brother-in-law!" Ted said.

"He will be when he and Teto get married. Anyway, I snuck up on the two, yanked their tail, and they beat the living crap outta me." Dell said.

"You really think I would help you when you know shouldn't sneak up on them and yank their tails?" Ted asked.

"If you were a good friend, yes. Apparently you aren't." Dell replied.

"...get your butt in here." Ted said reluctantly.

"That's what I thought." Dell said. He stepped inside Ted's house.

Ted sighed and closed the front door.


End file.
